fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Gregor's folly
Gregor Bardic's rebellion was a short but bloody episode in Borkstovan history. Cause In the winter of 202 A.B. Gregor Bardic started conspiring with a number of boyars (nobles) against his nephew, King Brendel. He did so under the guise of Brendel's inability to provide the kingdom with a male heir, in spite of attempts. When Brendel's wife died in childbirth, taking the male child with her to trade this world for the next, Gregor rose his banner in rebellion. Battle of Altova Gregor managed to sway the Graf (count) of Altova to his cause, together with a number of boyar from Hanovik. Brendel was suddenly confronted with an army of 15,000 suplemented with some Estradan mercenaries. When word came that Gregor rode south to lay siege to the capital of Borkenfurt, he was joined by the forces of Dovurak. Brendel was out of his mind with anger as he called his banners to form his royal army. The boyar of Bragen and Borkenfurt's immediate surroundings answered his call swiftly, providing the young monarch with a force of some 10,000. The two armies met at Altova where thanks to late reinforcements of loyal Altovan troops and the army of Hanovik the clash resulted in a victory for the young King. His presence inspired his outnumbered troops, for with nothing to lose Brendel rode into the fray splitting skulls as he went. Many rebels were taken prisoner that day but many eluded him still. In the aftermath of the battle, many boyar switched sides but others remained faithful to Gregor's cause. Spring to summer With his army and coalition in tatters, Gregor took his forces into the woods and forests waging a guerilla war. Meanwhile Brendel laid siege to rebel strongholds, bringing them to their knees one by one. Slowly but surely the rebel powerbase was crumbling. Those that surrendered were largely spared, the ones that didn't were hanged from their walls or crucified along the roads as an example. As the atrocities intensified, defiance to Brendel's rule diminished the more traitors met their fate. Atrox' capture When winter came, Radek Jagislid, the Herzog of Karevo, finally decided to side with the king and ambushed the Herzog of Dovurak as he was attempting to cross the border into his holdings to rally support and renew the fight. It had taken Herzog Radek considerable time to declare allegiance and was said to be not at all opposed to joining Gregor. The Herzog of Dovurak and his kin remained good ties with Herzog Radek and even received shelter at times. However, when the tide of war seemed to turn decisevely in King Brendel's favour Herzog Radek betrayed his northern neighbours and and turned against the rebels. The cantankerous Herzog, fell victim to his own pride as his boasts of being incapturable to the King proved false. Having been ambushed on a bordertown of Trussak and Dovurak, he sought refuge in an abandoned church. Unwilling to surrender, Herzog Radek set the church alight burning to death the rebellious Herzog and his grandsons Vogg and Vitek. After dealing with threats in the border region several smaller hosts moved north into Dovurak. Gregor's powerbase in the north was crushed and the rebellion faltered and retreated eastward, a bloody trail of stubborn Viporra falling to blade and flame along the way. Siege of Lengenov - 204 Brendel's spies informed the king that his uncle had retreated to Lengenov to be with his wife who was with child. Whipping his forces northward, he burned orchards, farms and towns into submission. The vengeful king laid siege to the fortress city where his uncle had sought refuge. When after 4 months no help had come, Brendel took the keep by arms, for the city itself had already fallen to his troops in the initial assualt. The king rooted his rebellious uncle out, killed his relatives and skewered his cousins on spears for they might prove a challenge to his rule one day. Gregor's wife was given to the victorious army and met a gruesome death. The only one that he left alive was the newborn Tasha. Lastly, after making sure Gregor had seen the folly of his uprising and seen the remainders of his house burning and come crashing down around him, Brendel beheaded his uncle. The head was pickled and put on a pike to be sent throughout the land in a macabre procession. Category:Borkstvo